In known maglev systems, trains run along guideways, which each have thousands of electromagnetic coils per mile. The guideways coils coact with a plurality of electromagnetic and, in some systems, superconducting, coils carried on the undercarriages of the trains. The interaction of the magnetic fields of the two sets of coils provides levitation, propulsion and lateral stability for the maglev trains. The guideway coils in some instances are active (i.e., carrying currents supplied by an external source), and in others are passive (i.e., carrying currents induced by the train coils).
Conventionally, the guideway coils are manufactured by bending electrical wire of, e.g., circular cross-section, (i.e., "round wire") to form stacks of the desired configuration for mounting along the guideway. Typically, the wires are entirely covered with insulation before they are formed into coils.
Often, the coil configurations are complex, with numerous bends and contours conforming to the configuration of the guideway portions on which the coils are mounted. Unfortunately, round wire of sufficient cross-sectional area for carrying the supplied or induced currents can be difficult to shape economically into such configurations.
Another disadvantage of using round wire in the coils pertains to the way stacks of such wire carry mechanical loads. While the maglev trains are levitated, the coils bear a substantial compressive force. Coils made from stacks of round wires carry such loads at points or lines at which the wires within the stacks contact one-another. Under extreme conditions, this arrangement can prove mechanically unstable: Under the load, the wires can and even shift out of position in the stack. Shifting of wires can affect adversely not only the load-carrying ability of the coil, but, if severe, the characteristics of its magnetic field.
It would be desirable to provide guideway coils of improved construction, which overcomes the foregoing drawbacks encountered with the prior art. It would also be desirable for such an improved coil construction to lend itself to automated manufacture. Considering the number of such guideway coils used per guideway mile (e.g., thousands), one can readily appreciate that any expediency that facilitates manufacturing of the guideway coils can significantly reduce the overall costs of maglev systems.
Furthermore, the design of the guideway coils should facilitate their installation in the guideways.
Finally, the design should contribute aesthetically to the sleek, futuristic appearance of proposed maglev systems.